The Death Of A Genius
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: I felt compelled to type this up after beating my favorite boss recently. She shouldn't have died... Rated T for Violence


Alexia's End

From her POV

I could feel Chris' movements as he ran into the security room and entered the code (Veronica) to unlock all the doors in the facility (Just to free Claire and kill me). I was waiting in the lower Ant hill room, all of my ants buzzing at my tiny grey toes. "Its time.", I told myself as I sensed Chris exit the security room. I commanded a fallopian tube to carry me up the anthill through a metal barrier and to the upper ant hill room where Chris and Claire were, trying to escape. They weren't going to make it out so easy. They were going to have to deal with me.

"SMASH!", the tube broke through the light metal flooring and I heard Claire and Chris. The tube lowered me to the ground and I prepared to make my transformation back into my first form, a super powerful grey zombie that sent of droplets of crimson blood that combusted as they hit the ground. Tentacle like growths sprouted from my head, replacing my wispy, thin hair. Dark green vein like armor covered my bare and vulnerable body as I ejected myself from the fallopian tube. I saw Claire and Chris turn the handle to get the linear launcher, which made me extremely angry. I had been a bit too late. If I could kill him now, I'd be alright, though.....

Claire attempted to run down the stairs and out the facility but I immediately stopped her but sending flames, blocking her exit and allowing me to knock her into a nasty death in the ant hill far below. Before I could even land my fatal attack (I was so close), Chris fired one simple handgun bullet at my already weakened form. Great pain shot throughout me and I couldn't move. This form was done; it was time to transform into my second stage, which was only supposed to be for utter emergencies if I was severely injured, and/or the enemy was too tough. In this case it was both. That Chris sure was persistent. Why wouldn't he just die? I hate how he had brought so many damned healing items with him. I fell onto my knees, clutching my injured stomach. My behind grew immensely and expanded a good few feet, into a gigantic circular abdomen where my legs once were. My arms disappeared and turned into ant-like legs, (6 to be exact), my face mutated so one of my pupil-less eyes stretched grotesquely onto one of the tentacle growths and premature wings sprouted on my upper "legs". I was a severely mutated life-sized ant. As I began attacking Chris, I found that in this form, I was a lot more powerful & stronger, and could vomit damaging poison onto Chris. I could also release my beloved tentacles to whip and throw him around. On top of all of this, I had long reach and could eject little amoeba like parasites from my body to poison, distract, and attack Chris. My main disadvantage was that I was immobile, unable to move because my current form was so heavy. I was confident that 'd kill him now though, since I was extremely powerful, and in my eyes, near immortal. Chris ran around shooting me, dodging my too slow tentacle attacks and taking out my creatures with a magnum. He then ran around shooting me with all sorts of weapons, including a grenade launcher, magnum, and a bow gun with flaming arrows. In no time at all, I found myself mutating once again, and I became worried. I didn't know how much my body could take; it was aching and damaged and I was sure by now I was close to death. My horrified face was frozen in a menacing glare with my mouth hanging wide open, as if I were screaming. I started thrashing and I felt my lower body detaching itself. My now mature wings began to beat rapidly and ants from my ant hill gathered as close to me as they could. All at once, I broke free from my gigantic form, now flying freely in the air, but the fact that disturbed me the most was that I was a gigantic dragonfly. Chris was nothing but a mere ant compared to me....but....

I tortured dragonflies. I killed them and fed them to the ants.  
It was all coming back to me. The dragonflies were getting their revenge, because I was going to end up dead. "_the ant always shall kill the dragonfly",_ I thought. Alfred and I had pledged that years ago, and ironic as it is, it was coming true. The ants had turned their backs on me and now....I was left to die. Frantically, I tried my best to avoid every plasma shot Chris fired with the newly available linear launcher. Unfortunately, after 4 unsuccessful tries or so, Chris fired at me once again. It was aiming straight toward me, ready to kill me. I couldn't dodge it, it was coming too close too fast now. It hit met and....I bid my life farewell as it painfully rammed my body.....

THE END

A/N: I think I know this boss battle too well =D


End file.
